For monitoring the chain force of a chain strand of, for instance, a chain scraper conveyor or a mining plow used in underground mining, it is desired to determine or measure the force of the chain strand and, preferably, the chain force at each chain link.
For example, US 2011/0024268 A1 discloses an extraction device, particularly for mining, and a method for controlling the extraction device. The extraction device has two drive stations and a drive chain which extends between the sprockets thereof. For detecting a hanging chain or chain wear to a conveyor chain of a conveyor device or to a plow chain of a plow device, magnetic sensor units for detecting at least one chain condition of the drive chain are provided. Each sensor unit includes a transmitter, which is formed by a static or dynamic magnetic field generator, and a detector field, which is provided with a plurality of magnetic field detectors, as a detector. The detector and the transmitter are arranged to the side of a passage for the run of the drive chain that is to be scanned.
Further, DE 199 05 461 B4 discloses a force measuring device for continually capturing the chain force of a chain strand of a chain scraper conveyor. It is disclosed that the distance change of two chain link legs are measured, which distance change is indicative of the force applied to each chain link.
EP 0 003 682 A2 discloses a load indicating device adapted to be placed between a load and a hoisting cable of a crane. The load indicating device consists of an annular member of a high tensile steel and an electric displacement transducer placed between the portions of the annular member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,942 A discloses a load measuring device for use with a link, including a load cell for mounting across the link.
The present disclosure is directed, at least in part, to improving or overcoming one or more aspects of prior systems.